Pity
by SodaCat17
Summary: Sollux & Feferi are known as a canon couple, but what happens when Aradia comes back? One-shot. Warning: May be a tear-jerker for some readers. Sensitive topics included.


"I'm sorry, F.F... it's just... I love you but... Aradia..." Sollux murmured, his lisp toned down considerably due to his hushed tone.

Feferi stared at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look once more into those blue-and brown-coloured orbs she brought herself to adore. The same eyes that were once filled with love and care, but she now knew they were filled with one thing.

Pity.

And she hated knowing that.

It was inevitable that something like this would happen. After all, Aradia had been Sollux's fiancée before she went into the coma. Of course he'd only chosen Feferi as a replacement... as something to keep him busy. And as soon as Aradia woke from her coma, Feferi would be thrown away like yesterday's scrap metal.

A shiver of anger went down her spine, yet... she couldn't be angry with him. No, she couldn't be mad at Sollux.

Anyone but Sollux.

"I understand..." her voice was distant, but not teary and dramatic as she felt. It was the same high pitch, smooth flow she'd grown up with for the past 21 years. It wasn't deep, husky, or hoarse.

Which told her she could make it through this... because there was one person left.

"I understand, Sollux... I hope you and Aradia are happy together." Feferi forced out, facing up into her ex-lover's face and smiling sadly. His features shifted slightly, and then mirrored her expression before the two exchanged feeble goodbyes.

* * *

"Eridan!" Feferi found herself calling cheerily, while knocking daintily on the familiar chocolate-coloured door. After leaving the park-without Sollux-her heartbeat had shot up radically, and she was excited. Happy, even. Her heart knew her destination before her brain did, and the automatic walk led her straight to Eridan's home.

She heard a couple disgruntling groans from behind the door, and suddenly it was swung open, revealing a tired-looking Eridan, panting in front of her. He wore a stained tank top and tight-fitting black jeans, his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose.

Feferi blushed slightly, but shook it off. "Eridan, I need to talk to you... It's about.. uhm... Sollux and... you..."

To her surprise, he raised an eyebrow, looking rather irritated. "Can't it wait, Fef? I'm busy right now."

"O-Oh, well I could come back later," she mumbled wearily, "it's really no problem."

Eridan shut his eyes and sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked up at her with a familiar look in his eyes, and sighed once more. "There isn't going to _be_ a later, Fef."

She was caught off guard by his cold tone, and gaped at him simply. "Wh-What do you mean...?" her cheerful voice had been reduced to a petty squeak.

"I mean that Cro decided I'd be happier if I moved to L.A. with him for a while. You know, meet some people. Spend nights out, and not at home. 'Enjoy life', as he puts it." He fiddled with his fingers awkwardly.

"I'm sure you'll be happy with Sol. But really Fef, I have to finish packing."

Even though Feferi understood what he had said, the word 'packing' shocked her. Taking in the inside of the house, she realized everything was set in boxes, marked differently. 'Kitchen'. 'Clothes'. 'Bathroom'.

Her eyes watered slightly and she stared at her flip-flop covered feet. "Sollux and I broke up."

Eridan's view snapped up as he focused on her. "What are you talking about?"

She bit her lip and looked off to the side, pin-pointing her attention on a particular strand of grass. "Aradia woke up from her coma."

He sighed and looked back to his hands. "I'm sorry Feferi... I've already bought the plane tickets... and..."

Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed. "And I'm tired of being your runner-up. I told you this would happen, didn't I? I told you that you were only his temporary spot-holder. But what did you say? You told me not to _judge_ people. I'm sorry Fef, but you deserve this."

Feferi gasped and stared at him, feeling something inside her chest squeeze unsettlingly. "Y-You don't mean that... d-do you...?"

Eridan sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Maybe a little... I'm sorry I shouted at you Feferi. And I'm sorry he was a prick in the end. You don't know how sorry I am. But I'm going away, and you'll be fine, I'm sure."

With a final, short hug, Eridan shut the door.

Feferi suddenly realized what she'd seen in his eyes.

Pity.

* * *

Eridan's phone was off when the text message was delivered. Even if it had been on, he was far too into his sleep when it had.

* * *

Sollux had been holding Aradia in his lap when _The Uninvited_ cut to a commercial break. It was Aradia's favourite movie, so Sollux deemed it an excellent 'Welcome-Home-Movie-Night' movie.

"I'll go get the popcorn," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. Sollux smiled and nodded, loosening his arms from around her slim waist. She stood and walked to the kitchen.

His phone vibrated, so he checked it. It was from Feferi, and just by a glance he saw a long paragraph. _You have to let her move on, Sollux,_ he reminded himself, turning the phone off without reading the text. Soon the movie resumed, and him and Aradia were once more cuddling on the sofa.

Until, that is, the breaking news of a local suicide of a 21 year old woman flashed onto the screen.

* * *

Dear Eridan,

I'll miss you when you go to L.A. I hope you meet a nice gill, who'll treat you right. Ha, I guess the fish puns are a little old? I hope you use them as something to remember me by. If you didn't hear about it... just Google 'Feferi Peixes overdose June 2011'.  
You were right Eridan... I love you. Loved...? I don't know. I'll miss you. 38)

Love, Feferi.

* * *

Sollux,

I'm sorry I never said it before, but I'm so happy that Aradia is okay. You'll tell her that, won't you? I trust that you'll hear about my news relatively close to its occurring... But don't think about it too much.

I really wish I could've been there for your wedding, maybe you wouldn't have invited me, but in thought anyway. You and Aradia are really a perfect couple, I wish I would've been able to find someone to mirror that chemistry between you two with. Oh well. Sollux, get married. Have a family. Grow old with Aradia. Have a good life, okay? I'll miss you.

Feferi


End file.
